Dream of Everything - Puella Magi Madoka Magica
by Minminkuru
Summary: Homura wakes up from a deep deep dream, about Magical girls. She meets these many magical girls in real life, then to find out her dream, wasn't actually a dream? (I do not own the cover image, credits to owner.)


**Well, I make fanfics fast xD Currently working on 4 LOL. I'm weird okay, but I give you this! Thought url would go to something less fangirly. ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica **

* * *

Homura Akemi woke up, from a somewhat vivid dream. It was the strangest dream, about _Magical girls. _

Homura shook her head a little, trying to get the thought of the dream out of her head, but she just couldn't. She decided to ignore it and pull up her black hair up into 2 braids, put on her glasses and head out.

Homura silently walked on the pavement, as always, since she charactered herself as the weak and shy type. Until, she noticed a blue and pink haired pair of girls. They looked _exactly_ like the girls in her dream, they seemed, _special. _

The pink haired girl looked at Homura, looking at them, Homura blushed and looked away, hoping the girl wouldn't notice her.

For, she did, and being the happy-go-lucky person Madoka, the pink haired girl is, she walked up to Homura along with Sayaka, the blue haired girl.

"Hello! My names Madoka! what's yours?" Madoka introduced herself, grinning widely.

Homura didn't know what to reply, she felt a strange presence when they came close by, so Homura took some steps back.

"H-hello." Homura replied, looking away. Sayaka walked up to the timid looking girl.

"Hiya! I'm Sayaka!" She exclaimed patting Homura's back. Homura nodded, and backed away a little.

It was awkward for a moment, until Sayaka and Madoka noticed they were going to be late for class. "See you later, maybe!" Madoka said as she waved at Homura.

Homura sighed, walking along the pavement still, until she noticed a white, squirrel creature thing, it looked like the animal thing in Homura's so called dream. The creature tilted its head and stared at Homura.

Slightly terrified, Homura jogged away from the strange creature.

~Time skip, class~

Homura strolled into her first period class, she noticed the Pink and blue haired girls, Madoka and Sayaka, talking to a blond haired girl in the hall. The girl looked _exactly_ like a girl in her dream. This was now just extremely weird, _was it really a dream...?,_ started to question herself.

Next thing Homura knew, Madoka, Sayaka, and the blond harried girl, were strolling over to Homura.

"Wow! You're in our class!" Madoka exclaimed, smiling at Homura. "Oh, by the way, this is Mami!" Madoka introduced the blond girl, smiling at Homura.

"H-hi..." Homura said, still shy.

The bell then suddenly rang, Madoka and Sayaka waving at Mami, leaving to go to her class. _'They still don't know my name...' _Homura thought to herself.

"Alright class! Lets start this day with introductions! Hmmm...Miss. Akemi, Introduce yourself!" The teacher said, pointing at Homura.

Homura stood up, not knowing what to say, hiding her face with her palms. "Umm...errr...I-I'm Homura Akemi..." She finally blurted out. Then sat down again, hoping not having to say anything else, more.

The teacher nodded and then pointed to other students to have them introduce themselves.

~Time skip, after school~

Lonely Homura walked through the hall, until, disturbed by Madoka, Sayaka and Mami. "Do you wanna hang out with us, we're going to Mami's house!" Madoka explained.

"No t-thank you..." Homura replied quickly, shuffling away from the 3.

* * *

Homura walked along An alley, deep in her thought. Her thoughts were disturbed when a dark, Gorey type theme filled the alley, Homura covered heye eyes are ran to the wall, wondering what was going on.

She noticed a girl; red haired...just like the one in her dream. This time, Homura knew that her dream, wasn't a normal dream.

Homura watched the girl slay the creature there, just like what the magical girls in her dream did. Homura was terrified yet amazed by the red haired girl.

The girl finally slayed the creature and the gorey theme disappeared.

A single pack type thing, stood in the middle of the alley. The red haired girl picked it up, smirking.

The girl noticed Homura, timidly looking Homura, All the girl did was smirk and say "Names Kyoko." And she disappeared.

Homura slid her back down the brick wall, putting her face in her palms.

_'What was going on?' _


End file.
